Conventionally, such electronic parts mounting devices are roughly classified into general purpose mounting devices using robots and high-speed mounting devices with a rotary mounting portion. As one of the robot type general purpose mounting devices, what is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Publication No. 6-85492 is known which includes, as shown in FIG. 9, an electronic parts supplying portion 70 having disposed thereon cassettes 77 designed to supply taped electronic parts in sequence, a substrate holding portion 79 holding a printed board 75, a mount head portion 72 having an electronic parts suction nozzle 71 installed slidably to mount electronic parts on the printed board 75, a first drive shaft 73 having the mount head portion 72 installed slidably, and a second drive shaft 74 driving the first drive shaft 73 in a direction perpendicular to the first drive shaft 73 and which is so designed that the mount head portion 72 moves in XY directions to suck the electronic parts, one by one, supplied, in sequence, from the electronic parts supplying portion 70 to mount them on the printed board 75.
As one of the rotary type high-speed mounting devices, what is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Publication No. 7-202491 is known which includes, as shown in a major portion perspective view of FIG. 10, a rotary head 81 which has a plurality of suck nozzles 82 arranged in a circumferential portion thereof and which turns intermittently, a parts supplying portion 80 on an X-Y table 83 movable to a stop position of the suck nozzles 82, a recognition portion 86 recognizing electronic parts sucked by the suck nozzles 82, and the X-Y table 83 movable in two perpendicular directions while holding the printed board 85 on which electronic parts are to be mounted. The disclosed mounting device is designed to suck, recognize, and mount the electronic parts through intermittent rotation of the rotary head 81.
There is an increasing need for small-sized, low-priced, and high-speed electronic parts mounting devices. The robot type general purpose mounting device having the above described conventional structure is compact and simple in structure, but has the drawback in that a high-speed operation cannot be achieved because the electronic parts are sucked one by one and then mounted on the printed board 75. Additionally, the rotary type high-speed mounting device is fast in mounting tact because of a high-speed operation of the rotary head 81, but has the disadvantages that an ultra high-speed operation is not achieved because it has a structure which sucks the electronic parts one by one and that facilities are bulky and the price of the facilities is high. Electronic mounting devices of the type intermediate between the both devices as described above are, thus, expected to be realized.